


Ice Skating

by spiralicious



Series: Dear Chuck the Series [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Elf on the Self POV, Elf on the Shelf, Gen, Letter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Sprinkles the Elf has been given a very special assignment from Chuck himself.  He has to follow them on cases too.
Series: Dear Chuck the Series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562134
Kudos: 5





	Ice Skating

Dear Chuck,

I used to have a clear purpose in life. I watched over children and reported their behavior back to Santa. What was naughty and what was nice were easy decisions. 

Now, I watch over giant man children that blur the line of naughty and nice on a perpetual basis. 

Do you know how hard it is to remain hidden and keep track of them while they gallivant all over the country?

What they do is scary!

More Giant One was strangely graceful in his cursed ice skates today though, right up until they started trying to fly through the air to kill people and Less Giant One set them on fire. 

No. Clear. Boundaries.

It's infuriating. 

XOXOXO,

Sprinkles


End file.
